goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas T. Ratchet Puts the BSOD on His Mom's Computer / Grounded
In Madame Gasket's Chop Shop, inside the bedroom. Phineas T. Ratchet was asking his mother Madame Gasket. Ratchet: Hey mom, can I install Unreal Tournament 3 on your computer? Madame Gasket: No. Ratchet: Why not, mom? I always want that game. Madame Gasket: Because my computer is your work and professional use only. And I'm afraid you might smash my computer keyboard. And if you want to get Unreal Tournament 3, install it on your computer! Ratchet: But mom, my computer has the blue screen of death. Madame Gasket: I don't care! Anyway, I'm going to the store, so behave while I'm gone, okay? Ratchet: Okay. Then Madame Gasket went off to the store. So Ratchet went off to his mother's computer room, and then he went inside it. Ratchet sat on a chair and was about to turn on his mother's computer. Ratchet: Now I'm going to install Unreal Tournament 3. Ratchet turned on his mother's computer. Computer voice: Warning! A virus has been detected! Ratchet was dismayed. Ratchet: Oh my god! Ratchet had put the blue screen of death on his mother's computer. Ratchet: Oh no! My mom's computer got the blue screen of death. Oh no! I hear my mom coming. I must hide! Then Ratchet ran off to hide, and then Madame Gasket came back from the store and went on a computer. Madame Gasket was surprised and noticed that the blue screen of death got on his computer. Madame Gasket was annoyed. Madame Gasket: What the...? How did the blue screen of death get on my computer? Madame Gasket got off the computer and he called to Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, get over here right now! Then Ratchet rushed to his mother in horror. Madame Gasket: Ratchet! Is it true that you put the blue screen of death on my computer? Ratchet: Yes I did put the blue screen of death on your computer. Madame Gasket got very angry. Madame Gasket: WHAT!? OH MY GOD! HOW DARE YOU PUT THE BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH ON MY COMPUTER! THAT'S IT, I AM GROUNDING YOU FOR ONE BILLION YEARS! Then Madame Gasket cooled down. Madame Gasket: Go to bed right now while I destroy your Unreal Tournament one disc! So I can melt these fragments down for new upgrades! Then Ratchet went to his room crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Madame Gasket started to destroy Ratchet's Unreal Tournament by running it over and breaking it to pieces. Then Madame Gasket carried the fragments and put them in the conveyer belt where they were shredded by her henchmen: the Choppers, and they were led to the furnace, where they were shredded and melted down. Finally, the fragments were manufactured into new upgrades, and Madame Gasket looked at the new upgrades, and she made a comment for a minute. Madame Gasket: I will never buy Ratchet video games ever again! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy as Madame Gasket Dallas as the computer voice Category:Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff